The Story of Mutant Education
by Godsspiker
Summary: From debating telekinetics, to paybacks, to mutiny, the craziness of Xavier's Mansion and the XMen must be told one way or another. Collection of drabble ideas. Descriptive, ranging from humor to drama.
1. Learning Curve

Learning Curve 1.0

Dominic flicked his reptilean tongue in annoyance. Mr. Xavier was behind him, ecouragin him to try it.

"I want you to tighten the muscels in your fingers, Dominic." he instructed from his wheel-chair. Dominic spared a glare at the Professor, then a worried look at the rockwall before him. he popped his claws from his fingers.

"Now what?"

Charles closed his eyes, sending Dominic a vision of pounding his claws into the rock wall. Dominic shook it off and stared unconvinced at the wall. He blinked his yellow eyes at Xavier, who nodded, and sighed.

"Here goes nothing." he muttered.

Bringing one clawed hand back, he rammed the turqouise scaled hand into it. It stuck tight after a quick test. Slightly reassured, he followed suit with his other hand. It held fast. Dominic's confidence grew with every foot. Charles smiled broadly, watching his pupil lift himself off the ground hesitantly.

Dominic never felt so alive. Jamming another clawed hand upward he made the obvious mistake of looking down. Dominic hadn't realized he had gone at least thirty feet up, and with that one look, he gained 100 pounds.

"Oh sh-" he never finished the curse.

Instead, the sudden fright relaxed his muscles, his claws retracted. With it came the exhilirating feeling of free fall, then the hurt that always came after the fleeting feeling of flight.

Dominic's body gave a loud smack agains the pavement and Charles winced as he heard a hard coughing exhalation. He opened his yellow eyes after he caught the breath stolen from him.

"Perhaps next time we won't look down, now will we." Charles said, raising a brow. He didn't need to mind scan Dominic to know that a string of profanities were aimed at him. After a ten minute struggle to get back to his feet, he noticed the telekinetic Jean Grey behind the Professor.

_'Good'_ he thought.

Spinning around, he slammed his long green tail into Xavier's wheelchair. The force sent Professor X careening into the sky. Jean caught him and put him back in the chair. Together they watched Dominic stalk away.

"Perhaps next time we'll be aware of bad tempers." Jean chuckled, raising a slim brow scoldingly at Xavier.


	2. Say It

Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen or Nickelback... If I did, I would make a me character and date Logan!

Say It

chorus- _Heaven's gates just won't open up for me, with my broken wings I'm fallin._

Xavier placed a gentle hand on the red silkin shoulder. Her flaming red hair shifted brilliantly with her tilting head.

chorus- _And all I need is you, hurry I'm callin._

His other hand grazed her bare hip, taking in the delights of the simply smooth skin.

chorus- _And all I see is you, hurry I'm fallin,_

_I'm fallin!_

The song silently burst through his mind as she spoke the words through the singers lyrics, shapely lips forming the broken words as tears poured out of her steel blue eyes.

chorus- _Show me what it's like - to be the last one standin_

_Teach me wrong, from right - I'll show you what I can do_

As the lyrics built, the brilliant flare of flames roared with the crecsendo with her telepathically induced dream. His body melded with her's in passion and he could feel the words pour over her lips by his ear, sweet exhalation.

chorus- _Say it for me,_

_Say it to me!_

_And I'll leave this life behind._

A hot tear dripped on his bare shoulder and he found himself crying wither her as the hand on her shoulder crept up to her perfect jaw.

chorus- _Say it if it's worth saving me!_

_Say it for me,_

_Say it to me!_

_And I'll leave this life behind yeah,_

_Say it if it's worth saving me!_

He tilted her chin to look at him, her unbelievably long, flaming dark coils of hair falling around them. Her blue eyes were closed, but the tears from her pain crawled down her cheeks. Brushing them away lightly, then bringing his mouth moments from her's.

"I love you." he whispered. The music almost faded but then burst into a shower of dancing reds and golds as the guitars played her feelings.

chorus- _Say it for me,_

_Say it to me!_

"I love you.!" charles whispered again, emotions powerful in his voice as her head leaned back and lips parted in ectsasy.

chorus- _Say it if it's worth saving me!_

Everything was dark in Charle's room. The sweat on his skin from the dream had dampened the sheets a bit. Her face, pleadings, touch, body... It had all been so real. He lay back down and closed his eyes, looking peaceful on the outside, but on the inside...

He was trembling inside as he

looked into two haunting blue eyes,

hidden beneath long dark lashes,

slim brows, fire framed face,

dark wiled red hair curling around her

temples as the song played over in his mind.

_Say it..._ she whispered

Author's Note: Wow.. I really liked this. I can't assure you it's Jean, but hey, maybe it is. gives reader mischevious smile I love that pairing. It just feels so right. Thank ya!

Godsspiker!


	3. Beastie Boys

Beastie Boys

Garfield Logan sat nervously in the hopital's waiting room. His green hair, eyes and skin were drawing lots of attention. You know, that kind of attention that makes you want to stand up and scream, "What're you lookin' at! If you had a freak reaction to a life-saving serum you'd look like this too!", then sit down and brew calmly like Raven on a bad day. He chuckled to himself, but immeadiately regretted it as a dozen more eyes turned to him.

_Misery._ he thought, wanting to loll his head back and let his tongue hang out. _Misery, misery, misery, misery._

Thef doors of the emergency room burst open as paramedics rushed in with a young black woman with snow white hair. One glance said her arm was broken and something had gotten to her stomach, which dripped blood through white bandaids. Following the mad fray of shouting doctors was a bald man in a wheelchair and a huge blue furred man. The bald man spoke in a no-nonsense tone to the blue creature, whose shoulders slumped visibly. Baldy followed, blueman turned and took a heavy seat by Garfield. The immense blue creature let out a long rumbling sigh. Garfield sat quietly for a moment. He twirled his thumbs. Glancing up quickly he dropped his eyes noticing blueman watching him. After a long silence, Garfield put on a broad goofy smile, showing off his gleaming k-nine.

"Hi there." The Blueman didn't move, his gaze averted. Garfield lost a bit of steam, but he wouldn't be deterred. The blue haired man looked in need of a decent laugh.

"I'm Beast Boy." Silence.

"What's your name?" Another silence. BB cleared his throat, tugging at the tight suit's collar.

Beast looked up at the mention of beasts. It was the young green man's name. Though Beast wasn't in much of a talking mood, his curiousity was overwhelming. The young man tugged at the collar of his black, purple and gray suit, an obvious sign of stress, then tried his enormous grin again.  
"So, whatcha in for? I mean, uh... you know, ho'd your friend... get... um... injured... Yeah..." the one called Beast Boy asked. Beast sighed, but for the sake of civilization, answered him.

"A battle with a group of mutant terrorists trying to promote mutant domination." Beast looked over at the green boy.

"You?" the boy shrugged.

"Waiting for the results of a couple of tests. I got shot by this dude, Red X, and he gave me a dose of this creepy anti-serum," BB said, raising his hands into wiggling scary claws with shifty eyes, "That took away my morphing powers. He said it was temporary, but I'm not so sure."

Beast nodded, returning to silence. It was quiet for a moment until the young man spoke again.

"You wann hear a joke?" the young man asked, still smiling ridiculously.

"Uh... Sure." Beast answered hesitantly.

"Why did the cookie go to the doctor?" Beast raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Because he felt a little crummy!" With that, the young man burst into snorting laughter. Beast felt a smile tug his lips. The young man slapped his knee, still giggling.

"Oh Dude! You gotta hear this!" he said.

Two hours later-

"So she says to me, 'If I hear one more of your cruddy jokes, Imona throw you out that window!' So I started one, and Rae grabbed me an like, threw me out the Titan Tower living room window. But I'd morphed into a duck and flew back in!" Beast and Beast Boy crumpled onto one another in laughter. Gar didn't care who stared. The look on Raven's face that time? Priceless, and worth a good laugh. Beast sucked in a breath.

"Okay, so once, we were on a job in Europe, and Logan told me this story about Bobby and his mom..."

Beast Boy and Beast didn't realize Professor Xavier and the Titans crew standing in the farthest corner. Raven was fuming about the last story BB had told.

"So who wants to break up the party?" Robin asked. Star volunteered. She walked up to the green and blue creatures smiling broadly.

"Friend Beast-" she was cut off by laughter.

"Star! Star, you gotta tell him about that time you and Raven were all," BB fluttered his eyes, causing Beast to fall out of his chair in uncontrollable laughter. Beast boy slapped his hand on his head on his head and snorted as he giggled, falling into the empty space beside him.

Robin and Xavier their foreheads simultaneously as starfire hesitantly launched into the story. Robin sent in Cyborg, only to lose another soldier. When he sent Raven in to retrieve the team, there was a burst of laughter and she stormed back, sitting on the floor in meditation.

"This could take some time." Robin groaned.

**HAAA ha ha ha ha... Okay, truth is, not all that funny... But hey, I've got another one rollin your way... With Jean... And another cross character! its gonna be funny! If you are a Godsspiker Faithful and read my blog on my homepage, you'll know who it is... C yall!**

**Godsspiker!)!**


	4. Teachers Pet

Teacher's pet

A young woman in a pair of dusty blue Levi's crossed her slim arms as she got out of a midnight blue corvette. Her short dark hair spiked in the back and long dark strips were brushed smoothly to both sides of her face. On top of her head was her famous red bow, tied tightly and carefully. Matilda was 25 years old and was a master telekinetic.

Charles Xavier marveled at her for a moment as she grinned broadly, eyes hidden behind sleek sunglasses. Matilda's shrewd intelligence peirced him the moment she removed the glasses.

"My my, not the little girl I met in college." he remarked. Matilda laughed as she wrapped her arms around charle's shoulders.

"So where is this student you were telling me about?" she said, drawing away.

"Matilda, I'd like you to meet our telepathic, telekinetic student." He said, pride brimming as the twenty year old Jean Grey stepped forward.

Matilda studied her new pupil. Jean Grey had her red hair cropped close to her head, spiking dangerously. her brown eyes held flames of determination. Matilda chuckled, feeling Jean probe ber mind. Xavier must've forgotten to mention Matilda's telepathy. She unleashed a wave of telepathic energy, blocking and blowing Jean off her feet. Matilda held back a chuckle as Jean's gaze attempted to bore holes into her.

_'Its not polite to read someone's mind without their permission.'_ She taunted. Jean's eyes widened momentarily in shock, then narrowed angrily.

Charles beamed at them.

"I'm sure you will both get along just fine." He said light-heartedly. Matilda nodded, a chesire cat smile spreading across her lips.

"Of course." she said, keeping the mischeif in her eyes and out of her mouth.

Jean noticed it like a bad smell permeating a high breeze.

"Oh great." she thought to herself as Matilda rolled Professor Xavier inside. "Competition."

**Hee hee! yes! Dude, I was watching Matilda when I realized, DUH she's telekinetic... Why not benefit from this discovery? Besides, Matilda is now a 25 yearold hotty, according to... Wait, I am SOOO not telling my ideas! Read on, friends... This is NOT the end of Teachers Pet!**

**Godsspiker !)!**


	5. Nobody's

**A/N: Lil warning... Not for those that 1: Don't like logan pairing w/ anyone other than Jean, 2: for those that Really don't like Ally. I borrowed this character from the Ultimate series and twisted her a smidge. Hope yall like... sobs REVIEW PLEASE! Godsspiker .**

Logan wasn't quite sure what to do now. He had been with so many women, so many different faces. Her's was unique. He had never seen such intensity, so much passion and almost angry mischeif. She was folding her arms across her chest, her dark hair falling around her face and framing the smooth pale skin as her mouth curved in an almost challenging smile. Her clothes were the norm for her, her black flashing her darkly tanned arms covered in tattoos and well worked abdomen. On her hips rode baggy tan khakis hiding a pair of scratched up black boots. The dare in her body language made his temper flare, but he liked it. Chuck's and Ro's presence reigned the impulsive behavior a bit, but not much. She was teasing him in his territory, and if you knew Logan, it wasn't the most intelligent thing to do.

"His defensive _and_ offensive manuvers blend. And I'm not saying that as a good thing, you thick animal." Ally growled, dropping her shoulder to the left a bit. It was a dare that Logan was so close to taking.

"You can't have a good offense without a good offense, bolt brain." He countered, standing his ground rigid arms folded across his muscular chest. Her playful eyes narrowed, brows furrowing as if asking if he had really just said that.

"That was used in the eighties, you loser. MacArthur needed more strategy. That's what we need, not some over-stimulated moose's brute strength." She snapped calmly. Ally's demeanor never changed. Charles held up a hand between the arguing X-Men.

"Now now, lets not name throw. Perhaps we can practice some of Ally's manuevers. Maybe you can learn a bit from training with her?" Xavier suggested. Ally shot a dark look at Xavier.

"I'm not training _anyone_ until you teach him that he can walk, talk, and act like the human he's supposed to be." she hissed. Logan uncrossed his arms, ready to utter a foul word when Ro stopped him by placing a firm hand on his chest. Charles produced civilized annoyance at her comment.

"Ally, please refrain from you crude comments, thank you." he turned to Logan. "Just do as she instructs. She has some fantastic military manuevers to show us."

_'Please Logan, just get along with her..._' Xaviers thoughts paused, and he let an amused smile cross his lips as he stumbled across a loose thought. _'And restrain yourself from doing that too.'_ Logan flashed Xavier a wide, mischievous smile.

"I won't be making no promises, Chucky." he chuckled, turning to follow Ro and Ally. He couldn't help but notice as he followed the way her hips swayed viciously from side to side.

_'Logan...'_ Xavier scolded silently.

_'No promises, chuck, no promises.'_ he thought, letting his eyes show his intentions when Ally turned and looked at him. He heard her snort and turn away.

Ally's blood pounded furiously through her veigns. Adrenaline was beggining to take it's toll as she groaned and rolled up. The heat of the room was unbearable. Debris and flaming dirt was all over the abandoned war-zone. She brushed off her shirt and smacked the back of Peter Rasputin's hard metal head.

"You gotta realize that every time you land on someone like that, you might crush them." she warned. Her eyes scanned the peremitter. It was just her and Peter. The other's were problably down in that dark, war ravaged valley. She smirked. The valley of death.

"C'mon, metal head. We gotta get to the others."

Logan could smell that sharp sweaty scent a mile away. Ally was on her way into the valley with... it smelled like lead. Deffinately Colossus. He motioned for Kitty and Rogue to follow him, standing and crunching across gravel. After a few minutes they reached the end of the bunker they were hiding in. The vew was limited from the smoke hanging in the air, but eventually, two forms materialized through the fog. Ally ducked forward, leaping in through the window. Peter shook his head.

"There is NO way Imona be able to do that." He grated. He let the organic metal sink into normal flesh and tried to squeeze through. Kitty grabbed him by the ear, and helped him in. Ally again had to brush off the dust from her black tank with her gloved hands.

"Now that we've finally found you guys, lets begin, shall we." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and began the plan. Logan listened as consciously as he could, but found his eyes focusing on her lips. His eyes drifted over her hazily. She must've noticed, because after a few moments of dreaming, he felt a sharp pain in his jaw as he went flying back. He shook his head and shot a glare at Ally, who wasn't smiling and rubbing her sore fist.

"Eyes up here," she said, referring to her eyes.

"Remember, the enemy is in the southwest corner, gaurded by a wall covered in gaurds wielding basic Uzis and hand guns, a concrete bunker, and ten stories of dirt. We don't want to kill the enemy, but capture him, use him, and dispose of him gently. Any ideas?" She asked leaning against the concrete wall.

Logan was still rather upset. Upset wasn't the word for it. Humiliated Rage, perhaps? Nah, he was just plain peeved.

"My team, talk it over, then gimme you ideas." Logan growled. Peter, Kitty and Rogue slunk away. The look on his face was enough for at least Rogue to understand he wasn't _just _mad.

"What do you want?" she asked smoothly, examining her gloved hand. She didn't realize he was inches away for her, and in no mood to be gentle.

He planted a furiously passionate kiss on her surprised lips. Her surprise never showed, however, because she half-expected him to pull something like this. And then she had been ready, but now she wasn't so sure. Ally felt her body stiffen, but close in close to him. Logan didn't back off until he had drained every last drop of passion into her, pulling away with her still in his arms. Ally's tattoed fingers took his chin as she planted another smaller kiss on his lips.

"You." he growled menacingly. For a moment she looked completely compliant, her lips still parted, her eyes still dark with the flurry of what had just happened. Then he felt searing hot pain that made him pine for death as her face tigthened into a scowl, a sneering smile on her mouth. Her knee had jerked up hard, bruisingly hard. She would have a mark to show for it too. But for now, the pleasure of seeing him on his knees before her, grimacing in pure rage and pain made her laugh. While he was holding his still healing body parts, she leaned over and tilted his chin upward.

"I belong to noone." she whispered against his lips, then she pressed her lips to his softly. Then she kicked him in the stomach, leaving him lying on his back.

_'I told you not to.'_ Charle's voice spoke in amusement.

"You didn't tell me she was planning this." Logan ground between his teeth.

_'Some people have to learn the hard way.'_ Charles mused. Logan let a few curses string at the Professor, who watched from the upper control room as Ally continued her class.


	6. Give Em a Break!

Give Em' a Break.

Mystique, Pyro, Quicksilver, Scarlett, and Toad were all sitting in the built in bar of their hideout. All of them looked worn from another day of playing the role of mutant tyranny. None of them felt like talking, but they were all so sick with Magneto and his stupid "take-over-the-world" schemes that it reminded them of some ridiculous cartoon show.

"Every time..." Toad, said, his head lolling a bit, "Every stinkin' time, the X-Men have to show up-"

"-Ruin the plan-" Mystique injected.

"-Kick our butts-" Pyro groaned.

"-Humiliate us EACH personally-" sighed Quicksilver.

"-And flirt with us." Scarlett said randomly, staring into her drink. That got her wierd looks, raised brows and scowls all around.

"What? They do." she said, shrinking a bit. Mystique threw a nonchallant hand at her, dismissing the ridiculous subject. They all drooped visibly, even the confident Mystique. They took a few drinks and were silent for a few minutes until Pyro spoke up.

"So whaddya wanna do to try and make up for our latest screw up?" Pyro asked. Everyone stared at Mystique. She lifted her hands.

"Nuh-uh. I did it last time. Don't even think about shoving me off onto him again!" she protested. They exchanged glances then continued to think.

"How about that breakfast in bed we skipped on Father's day?" Toad suggested. Quicksilver grimaced.

"We cancelled that for a reason, Toad." He pointed out. "And if you ever do anything like that to apple juice again, I'm going to hang you by your tongue."

Toad blushed and fell silent.

"Maybe we could go get the rest of the money outta the storehouse." Pyro said.

"They would have moved it by now." Mystique answered, squashing the idea. "Besides, I'm sick of covering my butt and not having any kind of encouragement to keep going."

"Can you believe nearly whacked me because I tried to offer him a drink?" Toad said with disgust. They all nodded and mumbled.

"Dude, we work our BUTTS off, and we don't even get a day off, much less a comment." Quicksliver growled. Scarlett snorted.

"He called me a pansy after I got hit in the stomach by Colossus. COLOSUSS, PEOPLE! Do you have ANY idea how much that hurts?" She sniffed.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't believe some of the things he calls me." Pyro said tonelessly. "You're lucky."

"Don't even get me started on the irritating things he does to ME." Mystique groaned.

There was a silence, then Quicksilver spoke.

"Well I don't care what the geezer wants today, I'm takin' it off." he said resolutely. Everyone agreed and quieted.

Now nobody spoke. All of them were too darn tired to make any more comments. Sigh after sigh, they all downed their drinks and banged their heads on the bar. That was when a sudden clomping of boots interrupted their moment of relaxation.

"Come along now, you slackers." Magnetos voice commanded. He stopped just behind the bunch of bar stools and chairs, glaring at them. "We don't have all day. I've got a lock on the location of-"

This time, Mystique spoke up, not allowing her head to come up from the bar.

"NO." came a muffled voice. "I'm tired, peeved, and am REALLY not in the mood to get my butt kicked by X-Men for the third time today."

Magneto's frown deepened.

"GET UP NOW." He demanded, pulling the chairs from under them. There were cries and crashes as the each landed on the floor. All of them twisted their head at Magneto and scowled angrily.

This.

Was.

The.

Last.

Straw.

Mystique jumped up, leading the rest of them as she jabbed a finger in Magneto's surprised chest.

"I SAID NO. IF YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME BEFORE, OR MY REASONS WHY, LET ME TELL YOU AGAIN!" she roared, stretching every word out. Magneto looked surprised and a little bit freaked out as she continued toward him slowly, forcing him back.

"I'M TIRED. MY BUTT HURTS FROM BEING TOSSED ON IT FOUR TIMES. MY LEGS HURT FROM STANDING ON THEM FOR THREE HOURS AS WE WERE CHEWED OUT BY YOU FOR NOT MANAGING. MY BACK HURTS, I NEED A MASSAGE, AND THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE FELT NORMAL IN YEARS! IF YOU EVEN **THINK** ABOUT SENDING ME INTO THE FIELD AGAIN WITHOUT A DAY'S REST, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMIN'!"With that, she turned and marched back to the bar, righting her seat and whumping down again. The rest of the irritated mutants pushed him out of the room and locked the door behind them as one by one, they returned their seats to the bar and brought thier heads down into their folded arms on the counter.

Magneto was still staring at the closed door in disbelief. His entire crew, even Mystique ganged up on him. It was mutiny! His mind cried for revenge.

_Oh shutup_ answered the other half, taking over. _Just go to bed._ Magneto agreed with this portion of his conscious and let out a sigh of relief at his muntinous crew.

**A/N: Dude, I would be so stinkin mad if I didn't get a day off from my job. Thankfully, though, it isn't that tough of a job anymore... Well, Read, Reveiew.. You know, that little blue box, that says review... push it... Thats a good fella, now just say something nice... k... goood! **

**Thanks!**

**Godsspiker!**


	7. Teachers Pet: Fun with lunch

**I don't own X-men... Why I am saying this now and not at the beginningis because I believed for a while I did...**

**This is dedicated to the three amigos that will hopefully continue to review!--- Lucky-Racer, renaolivander, and kaetingi! Yaayyy Lucky Racer! you are AWESOME! Same w/ the rest of yall! Godsspiker!**

Teacher's Pet: Fun with Lunch

Jean Grey felt a bead of sweat begin to form on her brow. Her mind felt fried from the dozens of heavy lifting excersises with her mind as Matilda had so happily stood and watched. Jean hated her circumstances. She couldn't just tell Matilda to go to that unhappy place beneath the ground and do it herself. One, because Matilda would comply, and two, because she had the Telekinetic muscle to back it up. Jean tried to keep her focus on the apple she was slicing up telekinetically when the loud crunching of the chips her mentor was eating grated her last raw nerve. The knife plunged into the apple like a death statement.

Matilda noticed this with a smirk written on her lips. She swallowed the well chewed potato chip and shifted so her back was leaning on the wall of the counter she was perched on.

"What's the problem, my young pupil?" Matilda asked. Jeanie shot her a death glare but couldn't shield her thoughts. Matilda laughed. "Is that a profanity I hear?"

Jean leaned against the counter and let the floodgates of her mind swell open with a raised brow. Matilda took it in with laughter, cracking up at the idea of Jean shoving a bar of soap in her mouth after hog-tying her and throwing her in a vat of boiling oil. The thoughts were suddenly completely cut off as the Professor wheeled into the room.

"Now now girls. I won't have that distasteful slum from the minds of young women such as yourselves." Professor X scolded sternly. Matilda brightened.

"Okay, Jean. You have the wrong angle. You can't just _think_ about it. You have to _feel _it!" Matilda exclaimed.

She pushed Jean out of the way and started working her magic. Matilda turned the radio on with the briefest bat of her eyelash, right at the station she wanted it. She multi-tasked. The peanut butter and jelly jars floated to the counter simultaneously, just as the butter knives for each came from the open drawer. She proceeded to pack the lunch that Jean had failed to do, while managing to dance to one of her faverite songs on the radio. Two pieces of bread plopped on the counter before her as she motioned for the fridge to open itself. It did so, and with the open door came a can of Sprite, which she left hovering as she spread an even layer of PB&J on the bread slices. She dropped the messy apple in a plastic bag and and then into a paper bag she drew out of the draw behind her.

Jean wasn't the slightest bit amused. Proffesor X was watching her with interest and looked quite pleased with the speed in which she was finishing Jean's excersise. She was close to strangling her mentor. An idea came to her mind and a grin almost went to her face. She quickly messed with the contents of the still hovering soda can quietly, sheilding her telekinetic activity with a discreet blend of telepathy, then leaned back on the counter as Matilda finished the routine. Matilda clapped her hands together, then got the sandwich wrapped and in the bag. She snatched the floating bottle of sprite and grinned at Charles.

"Thats how we do it." Matilda grinned triumphantly.

She opened the can of Sprite and let out a cry as it burst in her hand. The carbonated drink sprayed all over her Levis and shirt, soaking them. Matilda glared at Jean, who was trying desperately not to laugh, then threw the can in the sink and stormed away to change. Professor Xavier raised a brow at Jean.

_Was that really necessary?_ he thought.

Jean chuckled, opening the fridge telekineticly and getting a Sprite.

_Just showing her how it's done._ Jean answered with a mischievous grin.

**A/N: Mwa ha ha ha! Oh the cleverness of me!(Peter Pan) Happiness is lots of reviewers, not always chocolate bunnies, so if you could review, that would be mojo, momo, peachy, you get the idea!**


	8. Her Father's Arms

Her Father's Arms

With every day, her frustration with living life in general tested her patience. Now she almost could not bear the pain that each day held for her.

_Dear Charles,_

_I am deeply appreciative of the kindness you've shown to me, but I just can't take it anymore. My powers are a curse, not a gift. It was laughable to even think I could possibly live a normal life. I'm sorry. Please, never think it was your fault. You did all you could._

_Rogue._

She scanned the church she had just entered. It's emptiness chilled her. It was just the place. A silent tear slipped down her cheek as she said a quick prayer, begging her forgiveness for what she was about to do. The knife slipped out of her pocket, it's beauty cold and deadly as it flashed coming out of the sheath. A silent tear slipped down her pale cheek, a strand of white hair in her face. She held the cold edge against the skin of her jugular, squeezing her eyes shut. There was a sharp, cold flash of pain as the blade bit into the pale skin. She choked, blood running from the corner of her mouth as the blood consumed her lungs.

"NO!" came a familiar voice as her body went to its knees. She coughed, blood spattering on the marble steps.

A pair of strong, hairy arms enveloped her, yanking the blood-stained gloves off her hands. Logan took her hands and placed them over his uncovered flesh. Tears streamed down her cheek as she tried to speak.

"no..please. no..." she gasped, Logan's healing factor coursing through her body. Logan squeezed his eyes shut at the pain. The skin she had just cut closed up and the blood that was once in her mouth and lungs dissapated. Logan fell on the floor beside her to his hands and knees. Rogue's crying increased.

"Why!" she screamed, pushing Logan's still weak body onto it's side. He squinted up at her, breathing shallow.

"Just let me go! Put me out of my misery!" she shouted, grabbing his hand, willing the claws to come out. Logan ripped his hands away from her grasp and took her sobbing body into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." He said quietly, rocking her gently. "I love you too much."

"W-why?" she moaned through her sniffing. Logan laughed despite the tears that threatened to spill.

"Rogue, you are like a daughter to me. What makes you think I would ever want to let you go like this?" Rogue squeezed Logan.

They sat that way for what seemed like hours, him whispering encouragement to her, loving her like the daughter she was to him. She let herself be loved, letting down the walls and allowing her to crumble in her friend's arms. No. Not a friend.

_Her Father's Arms._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Now I know this is really strong, and that is what I intended it to be. This ismy opinion on the real relationship Rogue and Logan share. I don't think it could be anymore/anyless. I really hope this brought tears to ya'lls eyes, because I almost cried when I got the idea... now review please! godsspiker!**


	9. Whoa He Isn't Is he?

"Okay, that movie just plain sucks. Batman isn't even **real**, and if you think I'm gonna sit through an entire TWENTY-FOUR EPISODES, you've got another thing coming." Dazzler warned. Kitty moaned.

"Aww, c'mon Ali! You love comics." Ali stared at Kitty like she'd sprouted horns.

"You, Katherine Pryde, are **nuts**. I have no interest in that ridiculous cult, whether or not we have our own comics or not. They're so cheesy!" Ali said, tossing the four disc DVD set back onto the shelf. Kitty ran to catch up with Ali, looping her arm through Ali's crossed arms.

"You know you love comics." she teased, then leaned up close to her ear. "I know because I found your stash of ... Spider-Man comics."

Ali's face went pale.

"W-what are you talking about! I don't even like him!" She protested as Kitty skipped ahead and hid in the clothes section. Ali stood on the outside of them, looking in with disgust. She did all her shopping at Hot Topic, and these cheap imitations. Walmart was a complete bore for her.

* * *

After finally picking out a good movie and a boatload of snacks to keep the X-Men well fed, they paid for their order and left. Ali was driving the BMW she had "borrowed" down the empty streets that led to the highway. She and Kitty were rocking out to The Killerz when something fell from the sky, and onto the car. Kitty screamed as Ali slammed on the breaks, trying to see past the body and the shattered windshield. Once they came to a complete stop, they exchanged glances and shoved the doors of the car open. Kitty gaped, backing slowly away. 

"Is that...?" she gasped. Ali looked twice as shocked.

"The... Joker?" That earned Ali a look of confusion. Ali's eyes widened. "Alright so I do watch it every now and then, yeesh!"

Kitty looked at the body with uncertainty.

"So... What do we do with it?" she asked, poking the purple jacket. Ali's eyes widened further looking pale and scared. Kitty frowned. That wasn't like her.

"Give him to me.." answered a low gravelly voice. Kitty jumped at the voice behind her and turned slowly, seeing the face of the Dark Knight of Gotham standing just behind her. She nodded and took a few shaky steps out of the way. Joker groaned as Batman cuffed him and threw him over his shoulder. He walked a few steps into the shadows and was gone. Ali blinked, with Kitty right beside her. They exchanged stunned looks.

"Now what are we gonna do about getting home." Kitty sighed.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah I did."

"No seriously, he's... I can't believe... He's real?" Kitty cracked a smile.

"Told ya so. Now, how do we get home."

"Oh."

"Ali?"

"My."

"Ali!"

"Gosh!"

At this point, Kitty decided to let Ali blubber in her own mind while she attempted to contact Jean or Charles telepathicaly. _Are you guys there?_ She thought.

_Yeah, whats wrong, Kitty?_ Jean answered. Kitty saw Ali huddling in a little ball beside the car.

_We have a girl down. _She mused, still smirking at the wigged out Ali

_

* * *

_

**A/N: That has got to be the dumbest one I have EVER written. I wanted to do this, but it just didn't turn out right. If you have a better way to intro a character you think the infalible Ali doesn't believe is real, please, send me a copy of a rewritten form of this, and I'll happily put you on my faves list and you will be mentioned in the next chapter of all my stories...**

**Godsspiker!**


	10. Teacher's Pet: Turning the Tables

Teacher's Pet: Turning the Tables

Jean replaced the last gizmo to the toaster she was assigned to rebuild by the end of lunch. Matilda watched with satisfaction as her pupil sipped on a soda while finishing her telekinetic task. Over the past week, she and Jean had become allies, though fighting telepathecally every now and again. Dispite the thirteen drinks spilled on one another's laps, and not to mention the hotfoot every now and again, plus messing with the shower knobs and blowing sandwiches up in one another's faces, they would happily defend one another against any pun said against the other.

"There." Jean said with finality. She sat back, her head still a little shaky from the concentration, otherwise she was just glad of a job well done. She leaned over the counter, resting her elbows on the counter as Matilda took mental inventory of the parts. Logan noted this delicious position and was on his way to the fridge. He pinched her, making her yip and straighten.

"How dare you!" She hissed. Logan laughed, opening the fridge.

"What're you gonna do about it." he commented. He frowned as a smirk crossed her lips.

_Hey Matilda, you thinking what I am?_ she asked. Matilda didn't look up as she answered, whispering a plan in Jean's head. Jean's smirk grew wider.

"You, sir, are gonna pay for that sooner or later."

Logan nodded.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Later that morning-

Logan stepped into the showering room after a long hour in the Danger Room. Although his healing factor pretty much prevented any real damage to his body, the things that happened in that one hour amazed him. He had been hit by a truck, which had been thrown by one of the goons, then by a bomb which he was sure he had disarmed. He sighed as he turned on the warm water in the men's locker room. Sinking into it's warmth, he took time to really enjoy it. For the ten seconds it lasted. It suddenly went cold. Logan gave a shout and leaped out from under the chilled water. He swore under his breath and went to turn the shower knob warmer. It squeaked, but did not produce hot water. Slamming his fist against the tile, he showered in the cold water, mumbling a profanity.

* * *

Afternoon-

"That's the fourth $!$! sandwhich today!" Logan bellowed, tossing the egg salad sandwich remains on his shirt into the garbage. So far, he had tried tuna, turkey, roast beef, and now egg salad. Every single sandwhich had blown up in his face. After scraping the last bit of the sandwich off his tank, he snatched a glass out of the cupboard above the counter and turned the sink on. He guided the glass towards the water, which to his surprise, swayed away from the glass. He followed the stream of water, only to have it sway away again.

Bobby entered the kitchen to a swearing Wolverine. He was standing at the sink looking down at the facit, shoulders hunched. Bobby watched him for five minutes, hearing him swear for the sixth time. Finally, he walked over to Logan to see what the problem was and held back a laugh as he watched Wolverine trying to get a glass of water, which continued to elude his glass. The tiniest of giggles escaped before Bobby could catch it, and Logan looked up in rage at Bobby, who was already running for cover. Wolverine threw the glass in the direction of the swinging kitchen door Bobby had just ducked past laughing as he went.

* * *

Later that Afternoon-

Logan stumbled, falling flat on his face. His temper was high for the rest of the day. So far, he hadn't been able to eat or drink anything. Everything that he tried to eat would explode or disappear before his very eyes. His shoes had come untied once again. _How! _his mind roared. _How, do you trip in BOOTS!_ He sat there thinking, and for the first time, he grasped the idea the Jeannie and Matilda were torturing him.

"Knock it off!" he roared to the ceiling.

In the room just beyond it, Jean and Matilda huddled next to the door, holding back their laughter.

* * *

Dinner-

Logan sat at the dinner table. This was the worst day of his life. After he had tied his shoes earlier that day for the third time, they came untied just as Dazzler was walking through the front door. Tripping was enevitable, and he landed directly on top of Dazzler. Ali had been rather displeased, blowing him out the front door of the school with a hyper sonic blast. His snack hovered away from him, and the water he intended to drink(and had finally gotten into the cup) tipped over. Then the bathroom door which he locked came unlocked somehow as Rogue had entered, exiting rather quickly after finding him on the toilet. He'd been hit by too many things to count, not to mention Kurt, who after a short interrogation, admitted that Jean paid him two dollars to do.

Now as he sat at the dinner table with Xavier, Scott, Kurt, Jean, Matilda, and a few others, he felt relieved. He had witnesses now, and if Matilda or Jeannie tried to pull any kind of their shenanigans, Xavier could just fix it telepathecally. On the table before him sat a plate of hot steamy, extra cheesy lasagna. His stomach growled, craving the food that had been denied.

Matilda and Jean held back their smiles. They had almost died laughing when Ali had so perfectly shot him in the stomach, sending him flying out the doors. Now came their last prank, which had been okayed by Charles himself.

Logan grabbed his fork and almost plowed right into the lasagna. Unfortunately, the lasagna reached his face first. The plate slammed into his face, spraying lasagna all over the wall behind him. He sat motionless as the plate dropped off his face and onto his lap, looking annoyed beyond words. The water filled glass to his left levitated and slowly poured all over his head, drenching his shirt and pants. Staring at the two women laughing beyond control sitting across the table, Logan felt his temper rise.

"Now Logan, before losing all sense of reality, you have to realize whens someone says you'll pay, naturally, you'll get some payback. I do believe you owe these girls an apology if you ever want to eat a normal sandwhich again." Charles said, dabbing his mouth of any cheese. Logan's head turned slowly to look at the professor, who blinked at the thoughts Logan transmitted to him. Chuckling he shook his head.

"Logan says he's sorry and wants you to please stop the pranks so he can bathe, eat, drink, and walk in peace." The girls, still laughing, managed to nod through the tears on their face.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was long winded, but I LOVED writing this. I hope it makes up for that cruddy chappie I wrote just before it. So many Ideas, so little time! Enjoy!**

**Godsspiker!**


	11. Just a bad dream?

"Get out of here!" Wolverine yelled, the left wing of the mansion shaking. "You have to get underground, _now_!"

Rogue's eyes were filled with fear, but she managed a nod as she pushed the younger students along. Screams and shouts filled Xavier's school, panic enveloping the school as the attack climaxed. They would win, and the precious mansion would be in ruins. The door of the elevator opened up and Storm was waiting for the group of kids sent down by Wolverine.

"Alright kids, we have an adult supervisor you will follow under the tunnels and out of here. We have to hurry, so the calmer you stay, the better your chances of getting out will be." Storm said, her voice hiding the panic she was fighting down. She pushed the kids along, grabbing Rogue by the arm.

"We need you with us, kid. Go suit up!" Storm hissed, shoving her toward the changing room. Another load of children were brought down via elevator. Storm took a deep breath. _We can do this!_ she reassured herself.

* * *

Once the kids would run down the hall, the would find themselve taking a flight of stairs beneath the changing room into the house's drain pipes, specially built for times like this. A bomb exploded in the Science Hall of the school, shaking the school. Logan rocked with the house and began checking the dorm rooms for kids that might have been left behind. A young girl was hiding in the corner of her bedroom, holding hands with another girl. They let out a cry of relief as Logan frantically waved his hand and shouted at them to hurry. Another bomb shook the house, but this time there were three more explosions, and with the trembling mansion came Wolverine's horrifyed revelation. They problably wouldn't make it out in time. He could feel the house shudder and give way, coming straight for them.

* * *

Orora heard the storm of debris as the mansion finally gave way and collapsed. Logan was still upstairs.

"NO!" Rogue screamed in panic, realizing what had happened. Storm grabbed the sobbing girl, choking back tears of her own.

"Rogue, ROGUE!" she shouted, holding the thrashing girl in her arms. "He'll be okay! He's a survivor."

Through her shuddering sobs she managed to nod and stumble out of the now collapsing basement.

* * *

Wolverine shoved the girls beneath the nearest table and threw himself over them to protect them from debris. Before it all came down around them, he warned them.

"I'm problably not going to be consciouss when it comes down. If I'm not, I want you girls to be very careful and-" he couldn't finish. The roar of a collapsing house surrounded them, knocking Logan further ontop of them.

* * *

Storm rushed to the underground pipes, attempting to get out before the basement collapsed. It was only a matter of seconds before everthing gave way. She turned right to the escape route and found Collosus. She gasped, seeing he was trying to hold up the pipe before it gave way. He looked pleadingly at her, his muscles begging for mercy under the heavy strain.

"go..." He muttered weakly. "Go now, before it falls."

A tear managed to escape Storm's eye, falling down to the floor and joining the blood from Colossus sweat.

"I'm so sorry.." she whispered, caressing his cheek once and planting a kiss on his jaw. He gave her a shaky smile.

"Go... save them..." he groaned. She squeezed her eyes shut, running blindly along the path. The cold rain from outside finally spattered along her back, making her look up. What she saw drove her to her knees.

The army officials had them. Children lined up, five in a row, six rows in all. Each row had two soldiers on each side with loaded guns. The X-Men that had been captured had been neutralized with the special chemical temporarily. A sting zinged across her neck, and she grabbed the dart from it with tears in her eyes. She called a storm to her, praying for lightning, but recieved nothing.

"Make them watch. Line them up in front of the monsters they created." said the General gruffly, an evil sneer on his lips. Six cadets came forward with handguns, loaded and ready.

"Shoot them." was the last order she heard as one by one, the cadets stood in front of the line of children. Storm screamed as the first blasts sounded and the first child dropped to the ground with a blood spattered forehead.

"NOOOO!" she shrieked, hands curling over her eyes...

* * *

"Storm... Storm! It's alright, shhhh.. Everythings all right. Thats right calm down." Charles said, holding the woman in his arms. He sighed, probing her mind for what had put her in such a fit of panic and angst. He replayed the dream in his own head, shuddering at the images of the dying child. Storm was shaking violently, clutching his pajama's for dear life. Charles carefully blocked the dream out of her head, then put in a few more blocks and increased the flow of endorphines to promote better dreams. Her sobs subsided, and finally stopped as she sniffed and fell back to sleep.

Charles sighed, and navigated his chair closer to Storm's head, stroking the pure white hair like a father would a daughter.

"It was only a bad dream." he whispered. "Only a bad dream..."

* * *

**A/N: I know.. That was horrible. I constantly bring up all these sad ideas... But it was worth the time it took to write, because isn't it what they fear the most? I'd love some comments!**

**Godsspiker**


	12. Bathtub Blunder

Storm was had been in the bathtub for the last hour, blissfully drowning out the demands for the bathroom.

"I'm going to teleport in der!" Kurt threatened for the fourth time.

"I'm naked, Kurt. Do you really want to come in?" she teased. Kurt squirmed inwardly. She knew he was too decent to do it. He would have tried to come in by then. Wolverine walked past the line of writhing students, looking at them with confusion.

"What's going on here?" he asked Kurt. Kurt blushed.

"Vell, vee... Uh, Storm is still using da restroom..." Kurt answered, scratching the back of his head nervously. Wolverine frowned.

"Is she constipated or something?" he asked, making Kurt blush further.

"No, she is in the tub." he said, swallowing. Wolverine chuckled, shaking his head at Kurt's prudishness.

"Go get me a towl, or a sheet." Wolverine said to one of the students. The girl nodded and retrieved a towl from her room. Wolverine grabbed it and put a hand on the door.

"Now close your eyes if you don't want to see anything, Kurt." Wolverine jabbed. Kurt's blue face was rapidly turning purple. Wolverine broke the door open, making Storm shout and quickly cover herself with her arms and hands.

"GET OUT!!!" She howled. Wolverine threw the towel into the water to cover her.

"I'll give you three seconds to get your lazy butt out of the tub before I haul you out myself." Logan promised with a grin plastered on his features. Storm scrambled out of the warm water, glaring at Wolverine the entire way. She shifted the towel so it wrapped around her body. Wolverine followed her out of the bathroom with arms folded triumphantly across his chest. To his surprise, Kurt eyes were still opened when he came out of the bathroom. They left the bathroom door wide open, heads tilted a little to the right as they watched her speed-walk down the hall to her room. Then Kurt said something Wolverine didn't expect...

"Nice..."

Logan burst into laughter, pointing out the small droplet of drool that had formed at the corner of Kurt's mouth.

**A/N: Wow, someone should sue me for writing this! Orora starts to speak, GS pushes her aside IT IS I, yes I still live, and am writing wierd things... Still.. yeah... Well, if you don't mind reviewing, please, review.. I haven't had a review in literally.. hmm.. A year? I'm Not that bad!**

**Godsspiker!**


End file.
